Pflegequalität
Der Begriff Pflegequalität versucht die Ausführung einer Dienstleistung zugleich einem objektiven und einem subjektiven Maßstab zu unterwerfen. Die Alten- und Krankenpflege ist eine wichtige Dienstleistung im Gesundheitswesen. Sie unterliegt in einem marktwirtschaftlichen System ähnlichen personalen und wirtschaftlichen Einflüssen wie viele andere Produkte oder Dienstleistungen auch. Mit dem Begriff "Qualität" ist immer die Güte oder Beschaffenheit eines Produktes oder einer Dienstleistung in Bezug zu seiner Eignung für bestimmte Zwecke gemeint (nach DIN ISO 8402 und DIN ISO 9004). Objektiv, wenn sie mit nachprüfbaren einheitlichen Beschreibungen - subjektiv, wenn sie mit persönlichen Bewertungen "gemessen" wird. In der Pflege wird die besondere Qualität einer Dienstleistung in erster Linie vom Patienten oder Heimbewohnern wahrgenommen und bewertet. Dabei müssen die fachliche Qualität der Pflege aber auch Zufriedenheit und Lebensqualität der Pflegebedürftigen als Mittelpunkt des zunächst unklaren Begriffs wahrgenommen werden. Auch die Angehörigen, die Fachkräfte (Pflegenden), die beteiligten Ärzte und anderen Therapeuten, das Betriebsmanagement oder der Träger einer Einrichtung und die Vertragspartner Kranken- und Pflegekassen setzen bestimmte Erwartungen in die Qualität der vertraglich vereinbarten und erbrachten Dienstleistungen in Heim oder Krankenhaus. Verschiedene Definitionen Es gibt in den letzten Jahrzehnten verschiedene Ansätze, den Begriff Pflegequalität zu definieren: ;1933 - Lee + Jones :Hochqualifizierte Pflege ist die Pflege, die alle relevanten Kenntnisse und Techniken anwendet, die der Pflege zu Verfügung stehen. ;ca 1965 - Vier Qualitätsstufen des SRK : Die "Wegleitung der Kaderschule des Schweizer Roten Kreuzes" war im deutschsprachigen Raum die erste spezifische Definition für Pflegequalität. Sie nannte vier Abstufungen: ::Optimal ::Gut ::Ausreichend ::Mangelhaft :Bei der Übernahme in die BRD wurde das Wörtchen "ausreichend" allerdings nicht als Schulnote aufgefasst, sondern von der Gesundheitspolitik als bereits ausreichende Form der Leistungserbringung interpretiert. Dabei wurde "übersehen", dass sich Pflege dann bereits im Graubereich zur "gefährlichen Pflege" befindet. ;1966 - A. Donabedian (zunächst unabhängig vom Berufsfeld Pflege) : Qualität ist der "Grad an Übereinstimmung zwischen den Zielen des Gesundheitswesens und der wirklich geleisteten Versorgung" (so noch sehr abstrakt) :akzeptiert ist seine Unterteilung der gesamten Qualität in ::Strukturmerkmale (vorhandene Rahmenbedingungen, Ausstattung, zu beachtende Regelwerke) ::Prozessmerkmale (wie die Pflege erbracht wird, auch Zwischenkontrollen) ::Ergebnismerkmale (jeweils klare Kriterien erforderlich, Outcome-Forschung) :Danach geht auch der Medizinischer Dienst der Krankenversicherung (MDK) bei seinen Prüfungen vor. ;1978 - John Williamson : Qualität ist der Umfang des Erfolges, der - unter optimalen Verhältnissen und vertretbaren Kosten - tatsächlich zu erreichen ist. :Williamson fügt dem evaluativen Bereich von Donabedian das Element der Zweckmäßigkeit hinzu. ;1981 - N. F. Exchaquet : Unterteilung der Pflegequalität in ::gefährliche Pflege ::Routinepflege ::angemessene Pflege ::optimale Ausgestaltung ;1984 - Hilde Steppe :Pflegequalität ist der individuelle Anteil der krankenpflegerischen Versorgung; also wie wird der Patient behandelt, beraten, informiert, versorgt. :Demnach ist Pflegequalität kein statischer Wert, sondern bezieht sich immer auf die Bedürfnisse des Patienten, die Zielsetzung des Trägers und die der Pflege gegebenen Möglichkeiten. ;1994 - DIN-Normen, ISO 9004-2/8402 : Qualität ist die Gesamtheit von Eigenschaften und Merkmalen eines Produktes oder einer Dienstleistung, die sich auf deren Eignung zur Erfüllung festgelegter oder vorausgesetzter Erfordernisse beziehen (Europ. Qualitätsmanagementnorm in der Version 2005) ;2001, 2004 - Reinhard Lay : "Pflegequalität (in der direkten Pflege) gibt den Grad der Verwirklichung von pflegerischen Zielen an, die sich auf die Förderung bzw. Erhaltung von Selbständigkeit und Wohlbefinden der Klienten beziehen und mit verantwortlichem zwischenmenschlichen Umgang und vertretbarem Einsatz von Mitteln angestrebt werden." (Lay 2001: 20; 2004: 155) Das Pflege-Qualitätssicherungsgesetz Das Gesetz zur Qualitätssicherungs und zur Stärkung des Verbraucherschutzes in der Pflege (Pflege-Qualitätssicherungsgesetz - PQsG) vom 9. September 2001 ergänzte das Elfte Buch Sozialgesetzbuch - Soziale Pflegeversicherung (SGB XI). Seit der 1995 erfolgten Einführung der Pflegeversicherung als Teil der Sozialversicherung in Deutschland ist die Qualität der Pflege (Leistungserbringung durch professionelle Pflegende) immer wieder in das öffentliche Bewusstsein gerückt worden. Insbesondere einige Pflegeskandale und die unbefriedigenden Ergebnisse von Qualitätsprüfungen der Heimaufsicht und des Medizinischen Dienstes der Krankenversicherung haben die politische Diskussion um Maßnahmen zur Verbesserung der Pflegequalität weiter vorangetrieben. Das Pflege-Qualitätssicherungsgesetz (PQsG) ist schließlich zum 1. Januar 2002 in Kraft getreten. Es soll Verbraucherrechte im Bereich der Altenhilfe stärken. Die durch das Pflege-Qualitätssicherungsgesetz erweiterten Bestimmungen zur Qualitätssicherung sind in einem neu eingefügten Kapitel 11 des Elften Buches Sozialgesetzbuch (SGB XI) zusammengefasst worden. Sie sind im Zusammenhang mit dem Heimgesetz zu verstehen und zu lesen. Qualitätsberichte von Krankenhäusern Qualitätsberichte von Krankenhäusern gemäß ff Fünftes Buches Sozialgesetzbuch sind zurzeit für die direkte Beurteilung der Pflegequalität nicht geeignet, da der Bericht Pflegequalität als Einzelkriterium nicht berücksichtigt. Eventuell kann auf die Pflegequalität indirekt geschlossen werden, wenn zusätzlich z. B. Komplikationsraten veröffentlicht werden. Qualitätsmanagement Qualitätsmanagement ersetzt nach DIN ISO den bisherigen Oberbegriff Qualitätssicherung. Es umfasst alle Aspekte im Rahmen und unterhalb der Ebene der Unternehmensführung, die im Zusammenhang stehen mit der von der obersten Leitungsebene formulierten, grundlegenden Einstellung sowie den Absichten, Zielsetzungen und Maßnahmen in Bezug auf die Erreichung und Verbesserung von Qualität. Hierbei sind Aspekte der Wirtschaftlichkeit, der Gesetzgebung und der Umwelt, sowie den Wünschen und Anforderungen der Kunden besonders zu beachten. Die Unternehmungsleitung trägt die nicht delegierbare Verantwortung für das Qualitätsmanagement und muss darüber hinaus auch aktiv für die konsequente Umsetzung auf allen Hierarchieebenen sorgen. Ein wichtiger Schritt zu mehr Qualität in der Pflege war die Diskussion um Standardisierung von Pflegemaßnahmen, die in den 80/90er Jahren breiten Raum eingenommen hat. Dabei gab es den scheinbaren Gegensatz von "Traditionalisten", die individuelle Pflege aus einer Mischung von Fachwissen und Herz verteidigten gegenüber "Technokraten", denen Regelungswut oder ausufernde Statistiksammlungen vorgeworfen wurden. Inzwischen ist die Bedeutung von Pflegestandards allgemein anerkannt und es geht in Deutschland zum Teil bereits um die Entwicklung von Nationale Expertenstandards, also Standards auf Bundesebene. Allerdings ohne irgendeine Rechtsverbindlichkeit. Ein weiterer Aspekt ist die individuelle Pflegeplanung, die allerdings standardisierte Mindestnormen einzuhalten hat. Hausintern kommt der Pflegeplanung und den Pflege- oder Organisationsstandards durchaus der Wert von Dienstanweisungen zu. Die Pflegedienstleitung muss sich auf die einheitliche Handhabung solcher Richtlinien/Guidelines verlassen können. Durchführungsaspekte werden mit Interner ''oder Externer Qualitätssicherung'' angesprochen: ;Interne Qualitätssicherung :Sicherung der Qualität und Definition der Kriterien durch die Berufsangehörigen innerhalb einer Institution selber. : Die Aufgaben eines Qualitätsbeauftragten sind dabei die Einführung, Umsetzung und Weiterentwicklung eines einrichtungsinternen Qualitätsmanagements. Ziele werden mit Zustimmung der Einrichtungsleitung festgelegt. Der Qualitätsbeauftragte erfüllt die Aufgaben nach der Zielsetzung in enger Zusammenarbeit mit den Abteilungs-/Bereichsleitungen und deren Mitarbeitern unter Einbezug des Qualitätsmanagements des Trägers der Pflegeeinrichtung. : Systematische Evaluation der Pflegeplanungen der gesamten Einrichtung :Qualitätszirkel sind innerbetriebliche Arbeitskreise, die das große Potential von Wissen, Ideenreichtum, Erfahrung und Verantwortungsbereitschaft der Mitarbeitenden aktivieren. Sie zielen vor allem auf die Verbesserung von Arbeitsabläufen, die mehrere Abteilungen betreffen. Dadurch lassen sich neben der Qualität der Produkte bzw. Dienstleistungen auch die Leistungspotentiale der Mitarbeiter und möglicherweise das Betriebsklima verbessern. * Was wird evtl. alles gemessen? medizinische Veränderungen (bezogen auf die Diagnosen), Patientenzufriedenheit, Mitarbeiterzufriedenheit, Zufriedenheit der kooperierenden Ärzte ("Einweiser") ;Externer Qualitätssicherung :Festlegung der Qualitätskriterien und ihre Überprüfung durch nicht der Institution zugehörige Personen oder fremde Institutionen vor allem der Heimaufsicht und des MDK, aber auch durch regionale Qualitäts-Arbeitsgemeinschaften mehrerer Einrichtungen (Qualitätskonferenz) : u. a. auch das Monitoring der Pflegequalität im Sinne des Benchmarking : Siehe auch Qualitätsaudit : Siehe auch die Begriffe * Beschwerdemanagement - Gesundheitssystem - Pflegefehler - Pflegeskandal - Medizinischer Dienst der Krankenversicherung (MDK) - Qualitätssicherungsbesuch - State of the Art - Versorgungsstufe | * Strukturierter Qualitätsbericht nach § 137 SGB V * Kaizen, Kontinuierlicher Verbesserungsprozess * EFQM - EFQM steht als Abkürzung für die European Foundation for Quality Management * Körperverletzung — Pflegefehler * Fehlerberichtssystem des KDA - kritische-ereignisse.de * Kundenbewertung, Fragebogen * Kundenzufriedenheit * Zufriedenheitsmessung - ist das möglich? Literatur * Myriam Barth: Qualitätsentwicklung und -sicherung in der Altenpflege. Urban & Fischer, Elsevier, München. 2. A. - 2002. ISBN 3-437-47220-8 *Besselmann Klaus, Sowinski Christine, u. a. (KDA - Hrsg.): Qualitätshandbuch Wohnen im Heim - Wege zu einem selbstbestimmten und selbständigen Leben im Heim - Ein Handbuch zur internen Qualitätsentwicklung in den AEDL-Bereichen. Köln, Kuratorium deutsche Altershilfe. 1997. * Alexandra Caster: Qualität in der stationären Altenpflege. Die Bedeutung der Zertifizierung. Verlag Dr. Kovac, Hamburg. 2004. 249 Seiten. ISBN 3-8300-1577-1. Rezension Georg Vogel vom 27. Dezember 2005 In: socialnet.de * Avedis Donabedian (1966): Evaluating the Quality of Medical Care. In: The Milbank Memorial Fund Quarterly. Vol. XLIV, No. 3, Part. 2 (1966), 166-206. * Avedis Donabedian (1980): The definition of quality and approaches to its assessment. Explorations in quality assessment and monitoring. Health Administration: Ann ArborlMichigan * N. F. Exchaquet, L. A. Paillard: Der Pflegeprozeß - Eine Herausforderung für dcn Beruf, Bericht der Nationalen Studie über dcn PflegeprozeB, Verlag Schweizer Berufsverband für Krankenschwestern und Krankenpfleger, Bern. 1986. * Alfred J. Gebert, Hans-Ulrich Kneubühler: Qualitätsbeurteilung und Evaluation der Qualitätssicherung in Pflegeheimen. Plädoyer für ein gemeinsames Lernen. Verlag Hans Huber, Bern. 2003, 2. Auflage. 507 Seiten. ISBN 3-456-83934-0 * Sabine Jäck, Silke Proschmann: Qualitätsprüfung und -bewertung ambulanter Pflegedienste. Kohlhammer Verlag, Stuttgart. 2004. 176 Seiten. ISBN 3-17-018086-X. In: socialnet Rezensionen unter Rezension Christoph Langewitz vom 29. März 2005 bei socialnet.de *Andrea Kerres, Bernd Seeberger: Gesamtlehrbuch Pflegemanagement. Springer, Berlin. 2005. 484 Seiten. ISBN 3-540-23736-4 *Kiefer, Bernd, Rudert, Bettina: Qualitätsmanagement. Mit Mind Maps einfach und effektiv. Vincentz Network, Hannover, 2006, ISBN 3-87870-646-4 * Dieter Knon, Horst A. Groß, Werner Lobinger: Qualitätsmanagement in der Pflege. Hanser Wirtschaft. 2005. ISBN 3-446-22989-2 * Medizinischer Dienst der Spitzenverbände der Krankenkassen (Hrsg.): Grundsatzstellungnahme: Pflegeprozess und Dokumentation. Handlungsempfehlungen zur Professionalisierung und Qualitätssicherung in der Pflege. Selbstverlag Medizinischer Dienste der Spitzenverbände der Krankenkassen e. V. (MDS). Essen. Autoren: Uwe Brucker, Gerdi Ziegler. 72 S. 2005. Download bei MDS möglich (ca. 800 kB, PDF). * Christine Sowinski, Juliane Falk, u. a.: Theoriegeleitetes Arbeiten in Ausbildung und Praxis. Ein Baustein zur Qualitätssicherung in der Altenpflege. 1995, 2. A. 1997. 287 Seiten. ISBN 3-932882-02-4 * Barbara E. Wagemann: Qualitätshandbücher nach DIN EN ISO 9001 für stationäre Altenpflegeeinrichtungen. Handbücher bis zur Zertifizierung. Schlütersche Verlagsgesellschaft, Hannover. 2005 - 2. Auflage. ISBN 3-89993-145-9. Rezension von Sven Lind in: socialnet.de * Ursula Weibler, Gundo Zieres (Hrsg.): Qualität in der Altenpflege – Bestandsaufnahme, Informationen, Ratgeber. Iatros Verlag; 2005. 268 Seiten. ISBN 3-937439-92-7 (Aus der Sicht des Medizinischen Dienstes der Krankenversicherung Rh.-Pfalz) *Lay, Reinhard: Ethik und Pflegequalität. In: Bergener, Manfred; Fischer, Hellmuth; Heimann, Marita; Thiele, Günter (Hrsg.): Management Handbuch Alteneinrichtungen (MHA), R. v. Decker's Verlag Heidelberg, 17. Erg.-Lieferung Mai 2001, 925, S. 1-23 *Lay, Reinhard: Ethik in der Pflege. Ein Lehrbuch für die Aus-, Fort- und Weiterbildung. Schlütersche Verlagsgesellschaft 2004. ISBN 3-89993-115-7 *Hinweis der AutorIn: dieser Text oder Teile davon wurden von mir u. a. AutorInnen bei Pflegewiki.de und Pflegewiki.com bereits früher veröffentlicht. Auch Pflegewiki.de hat daran keineswegs ein alleiniges Copyright. Es nutzt die ihm von den AutorInnen gegebenen Texte und richtet sich dabei nach dieser GFDL-Lizenz. Ausschnitt aus der Versionsgeschichte bei pw.de dort. Spätere Änderungen können dort nachgelesen werden. Vorsicht, das Wiki dort richtet sich nicht mehr durchgängig nach den Wikipedia-Grundsätzen. Bei Wikipedia gibt es zu diesem Stichwort ebenfalls einen Artikel - Pflegequalität Weblinks * Quelle: http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pflegequalität, Autorenangaben dort, GNU-Lizenz * Wolfram Fischer: Hat Leistungserfassung etwas mit Pflegequalität zu tun? * Christliche Krankenhäuser erarbeiten Qualitätsprüfsteine, PM vom 3.6.2014 (bibliomedmanager.de) . Kategorie:Pflegequalitat Kategorie:Pflege